


Unexpected announcement

by Abimaspn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Tony realising things, and the rest of the gang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abimaspn/pseuds/Abimaspn
Summary: Natasha makes an unexpected announcement and Tony take a while to realise somethingJust a short one shot I couldn’t get rid of
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172





	Unexpected announcement

**Author's Note:**

> This idea seemed to take hold, and wouldn’t let me rest until it was written. I hope you enjoy it

Clink clink.

‘I have some news I’d like to share with you all’. Tony had taken to the stage, a glass of champagne in one hand and a microphone in the other. The music had been turned down to a low background noise, and the chatter in the room, buzzing only moments before, had died down in anticipation of Tony’s announcement. Natasha had been talking previously with Wanda, Laura and Maria, each with their own glass of champagne in hand, Laura with a party hat skewed to one side of her head, Maria with a pair of 2020 glasses perched on her nose. She rolled her eyes gently at what was probably going to be Tony’s self-congratulatory speech, filled with anecdotes about how incredible he was, and how they should all be grateful to be invited to such an amazing New Year’s Eve party. Actually it was pretty amazing that he had managed to gather all the avengers in one room, as well as plenty of SHIELD agents, and their friends, partners and spouses, although she wasn’t about to let Tony know that… she was even pretty sure Nick Fury was here somewhere. She was surprised instead though when Tony juggled his glass and microphone into one hand, reached out the other to Pepper and pulled her up on the stage with him. He kissed her cheek sweetly, held up the mic again and announced, ‘Pepper and I are engaged!’ There was a roar of applause, and Natasha joined in with the other avengers in the room as they cheered and whistled the loudest.

‘Wow, congratulations guys, that’s such amazing news!!’ Nat had made her way over to the couple, with the other three women following closely behind her, and leaned in to give pepper a hug. Clint was already there shaking Tony’s hand and more of the avengers were making their way over too.  
‘Congratulations Stark’ Thor’s booming voice rang out behind Natasha, the next in line to reach them both, Jane following behind him, their hands clasped. ‘It’s really wonderful’ she smiled sweetly.  
Rhodes and Carol were next to make their way to the gaggle of well-wishers and both clasped Tony’s hand and hugged Pepper offering their congratulations too.  
As more people stopped to offer their congratulations to the couple, the circle grew bigger. T’challa, Vision, Sharon Carter, Phil Coulson, Scott and Hope holding hands. Finally, Steve and Bucky fought their way to Tony, eyes bright and smiles shining.

‘Congratulations Tony. Really.’ Steve was sincere as ever. ‘The second avenger to get married... cheers to that’ he raised his glass waiting for all those nearby to follow.  
‘Third, actually’ Natasha leaned in with her glass raised too.  
‘What?’ Tony questioned looking confused, lowering his glass before anyone could cheers. ‘Barton was first, and Pepper and I will be second.’  
Nat looked around at the group which had gathered. Many, like Tony, looked confused, trying to figure out what she meant.  
‘Umm… I’m married Tony.’ A palpable silence followed Natasha’s announcement, and she looked around at the disbelieving faces. ‘Clint was first. I was second. You’ll be third.’ Natasha made eye contact with the few faces in the crowd who wore knowing smiles, and shared a subtle eye roll with Maria, whilst the majority of the avengers gawped in silence.  
This continued for a few more beats, and then suddenly everyone was shouting over the top of each other.  
‘Wait. Your married?!! To who? Who is this guy? When did you get married?!’ Tony was beside himself, looking at Natasha, then looking at Pepper, looking at Rhodey, back at Pepper.  
‘Wow, married. Wow.’ Bruce was nodding awkwardly, clearly confused. But when wasn’t Bruce awkward or confused, Natasha thought.  
‘Wow Nat, that’s amazing, I can’t believe I didn’t know you got married. He’s a lucky guy’ Natasha smiled at Steve’s sincerity, and chuckled as she felt Maria take a step closer to her.  
‘Sorry!’ Tony interrupted the sweet moment. ‘I’m sorry’ he looked around at everyone again and stared disbelievingly at Natasha. ‘You’re married. We’re supposed to believe you got married. You’re not married. I don’t believe your married.’ He flung his arms around, clearly still reeling.  
‘Umm well that’s rude’ Natasha laughed. ‘Seriously though, how do none of you know I’m married! I invited you all to my wedding party!!’  
There was another roar of disbelief as the avengers took in this new information.  
‘What’… ‘You had a party’… ‘What wedding party’… ‘When did this happen’… ‘Where was my invite’...  
‘Yes! It happened about a month ago. We had a very small ceremony, but I wanted to celebrate with you all too, so we held a party a few days later. Most of you came! Stark you were there!’ Natasha was more amused than hurt at the fact that most of her closest friends didn’t know she was a married woman now, thinking she might be able to have some fun with this.  
‘I thought that was just a party! Like a little shindig to boost morale. You didn’t even have it at your place... wasn’t that Maria’s place?’ Tony was beyond confused now, but a few more people seemed to be connecting the dots. Carol was giving her a warm knowing smile, and Thor and Jane were nodding their heads as if things were finally making sense. Bruce, Steve, Rhodey, Bucky, Sam and a few others seemed to be at varying stages of confusion.  
‘C’mon babe’ Now Pepper was looking at Tony with confusion. ‘How didn’t you know?’ He gaped at her. ‘I went to her Hen party! I told you about it!’  
Tony couldn’t seem to find any words.  
‘Yeah and Wanda and Sharon and Laura came to my Hen too.’ She nodded to them each and smiled. ‘We only had Clint and Laura at the ceremony -‘ she gave a wink to them both, matching their grins’ -and we had Melinda May officiate, as we wanted someone close to us both to be the one to marry us’ More and more lightbulbs seemed to be going off, Bruce gave an awkward thumbs up, Steve’s eyes became soft and his smile was sincere. Only Tony seemed to not be understanding. He looked around at all the smiling faces, as well as the few smirks in the crowd.  
‘Hill, what about you?’ He questioned. ‘We’re you at the Hen?’  
‘I wasn’t at the Hen, no’ Maria replied, finally closing the distance between her and Natasha, and linking their fingers, ‘but I was at the wedding.’  
A ripple of laughter and awws followed her statement, and Tony’s eyes finally went wide with realisation.  
‘Oh my god! You’re married!’ He exclaimed, finally pointing between the two of them ‘To each other!’  
Natasha leaned up to her wife, giving her a quick peck on the lips, before looking back at Tony. ‘Happily.’ she smiled.


End file.
